1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to suction devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved suction straining apparatus wherein the same permits replacement and reuse of a straining basket in cooperation with the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum devices of various sorts have been utilized in the prior art, and typically in use with a filtration bag. The instant invention sets forth an organization for use in straining of various solid components and particulates from bodily fluids, particularly in a suctioning apparatus of bodily fluids that are utilized for examination and reintroduction of such fluids within a patient.
Suction canisters of various types as set forth in the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,285 to Allen; U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,661 to Brace; U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,641 to Meyer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,893 to Carlberg, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,015 to Brown setting forth conventional vacuum canister organizations.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved suction straining apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the selective straining of bodily fluids and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.